Destiny Calls
by Mychand
Summary: Caitlin's past is about to catch up with her but it may put her future in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Calls

Caitlin was busy with helping Dom clean up the hangar as Hawke came in with a handful of mail. He browsed through it and handed her a couple of the envelopes.

"These are for you," he said before giving the rest to Dom. "Looks like a bunch of bills for you Dom."

"Great," Dom complained. "I just finished paying them all last month."

Caitlin laughed. "Yeah, well that's one thing you can count on," she replied. "Bills will always come every month and never let you down."

"Oh, the money I have to pay out lets me down every time," he whined. "But, you two have been doing better with helping with the electric bill and supplies."

"Good to know," Hawke grinned. "I forgot to tell you about some things we need around here. I think Caitlin has a list too."

Both men looked at Caitlin who seemed to be mesmerized with one of her letters.

"Caitlin?" Hawke asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" she replied, her eyes still on the letter.

"Are you okay?" Dom reiterated.

"Oh, yeah," she finally replied. "Uh, I need to get going. Something has come up. Do you mind if I finish this up in the morning?"

"String will do it," Dom chided. "You go ahead."

Hawke reluctantly obliged. "Okay," he said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied matter of fact like. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
Caitlin nearly ran out of the hangar before jumping into her car and taking off.

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Dom asked Hawke.

Hawke shrugged. "I have no idea but something in that letter sure has her riled up."

"Did you see where it was from?" Dom asked.

"Texas," he replied. "Dallas, I think."

"News from someone back home maybe," said Dom.

"Yeah, maybe," replied Hawke. "But, her mom usually calls when it's something important and she's never mentioned anyone in Dallas."

A half hour later, Caitlin found herself waiting to see Archangel. He had been in a meeting so she was told she could wait for him in his office.

"I thought you'd eventually make your way to see me," he told her as he sat down behind his desk.

Caitlin handed him the letter. "I figured you knew all about this," she replied. "I knew you did a full background check on me when I joined the crew. I appreciate that you kept it to yourself. How did you know about the latest event?"

"I kept tabs," he replied. "I wanted to make sure no one ever used it against you."

"I don't know what I'm going to do Michael," she said softly. "I think there is way more to this than you know. More than even my parents or anyone knows. But, I need to tell someone before I make a decision here."

"Okay," Michael replied. "You know I'll keep whatever you tell me to myself."

Caitlin sighed. "I'm not sure how you'll feel when I tell you the whole story," she replied. "Even I have a hard time believing the trick fate has played on me. I don't know, maybe some would consider it destiny but I think this all may be about to blow up in my face."

Michael stood up and poured Caitlin a glass of water before handing it to her and sitting in the chair beside her. "How about starting from the beginning?" he said.

Caitlin took a deep breath and let it back out slowly. "Some of this I've never told a sole," she replied. "It was just too hard."

"It's okay," said Michael. "Caitlin, everyone has a past and no matter how hard we try, we all make mistakes."

"Well," she started. "I had just turned sixteen and I was daddy's little girl. I got picked on a lot for being too straight and narrow. I just always did as I was told. But, our family took a trip out to California that summer and we stayed with my aunt and my cousin Josie. Josie was the total opposite of me. She got into trouble all the time and she picked on me horrendously about being such a goody two shoes. So, when she made us both fake ID's, I gave in and decided to go bar hoping with her. I guess you could say I developed pretty early and I could pass for eighteen easily. It was fun at first. We met these military guys on leave and they were all drinking and smoking pot. I decided I wanted to fit in and I certainly didn't want them to not believe I wasn't really eighteen so I did whatever they did. We got so drunk and high. I remember hanging all over this one guy. He was so sad and it was apparent he was trying to drink his troubles away. But, he was so nice to me and I was drawn to him."

"Was he the father?" asked Michael.

"Yeah," Caitlin sighed. "It was my first time. I remember getting up that next morning and running out of that hotel room as fast as I could. I never spoke to him again. I never told my parents exactly who the father was either. I didn't even know his name. To him I was eighteen. He would have been mortified to find out how old I really was. My parents were devastated."

"I can understand that it must have been hard for them," replied Michael.

"Well, I couldn't bring myself to abort it," she replied. "So, as you know, I gave him up for adoption. It's always been an open adoption. I got to pick the parents and I get pictures every year with an update on how he's doing. I just wasn't expecting this last letter."

"I had gotten word a few days ago that his parents had died in an automobile accident," said Michael. "Was the letter you received a stipulation of the adoption?"

"You mean for me to take custody if anything should happen to them?" she asked. "Yeah, it was and apparently he's aware of that as well."

"Are you ready to take this on?" Michael asked. "He's what, twelve now?"

Caitlin couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. "I don't know Michael," she replied. "I think you need to hear the rest of my story. I'm not sure what I'm going to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Caitlin wiped the tears from her face and continued. "Michael, I spent all these years trying to be that good girl again that my parents wanted me to be," she said. "I graduated with honors and excelled in college. I know they were proud of me but I always felt that one night kept them from fully trusting me. Sometimes I wonder what they think of me now."

Michael put his hand on Caitlin's shoulder. "Are you worried about what Hawke and Santini will think?" he asked. "You know they care deeply for you and I'm sure they will support you as much as they can."

Caitlin sighed. "Oh, I know they'd want to help," she said softly. "His grandparents have expressed an interest in custody as well. I got another letter from a lawyer stating that. But, now that I'm older and capable, how could I not take him? I don't want him to think that I don't want or love him because I do. I picked the best parents I could find for him and I know he's had a good life up until now."

"Then why not let him make the decision?" Michael asked. "Let it be his choice who he wants to live with. You can always be a part of his life."

Caitlin stood up and began to pace around the room. "Michael, what if he asks about his father?" she asked. "What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Do you want to try and find the father?" Michael asked. "I can help you with that."

Caitlin shook her head. "That might even be worse," she replied. "How do you tell someone that they not only got drunk and slept with a sixteen year old, but they also go her pregnant? Michael I screwed up so badly and I don't know what to do. Neither of them deserves to be hurt by all this. I'm afraid both of them will just hate me for what I did."

"Caitlin," Michael replied. "You were only sixteen. You made a mistake. Yes, it had big consequences but you did the right thing with the adoption. In time they'll understand."

Caitlin sat back down in the chair beside Michael. "There's more," she replied. "You might just change your mind when you hear it."

Michael listened to the rest of Caitlin's story. When she finished he just stared at her.

"Michael, are you okay?" she asked. "I know that's a bit of shock but I never thought it'd leave you speechless."

Michael smiled. "I'm more surprised than shocked," he admitted. "But I'm not sure why you feel that all of this is so bad."

"How is it not?" she asked, slightly raising her voice. "Michael, once everyone finds out the truth, I'm afraid my whole world is going to come crashing down around me."

Michael sighed. "Well, you still need my help," he replied. "You said you were foggy about that night because you were drinking and all. I'll help you determine the truth."

"Okay," Caitlin replied softly. "That's the first step. "I guess I should call that lawyer and we'll let Cameron decide where he wants to live. If he decides to stay with his grandparents then maybe I won't have to deal with everything else."

"And if he wants to live with you?" Michael asked.

Caitlin shrugged. "Then I guess I'll have to face it all," she replied. "I certainly won't turn him away because I'm afraid of the past, especially since he's not the reason this is so hard. He's the good that came out of all of this. I will always love him either way."

"It's going to be okay Caitlin," Michael assured her.

"I hope so," she replied. "I'll tell Hawke and Dom about him tonight but let's keep the other stuff I told you just between us for now."

"Yeah, I think that would be wise until I do some investigating," Michael replied. "Just remember, whatever happens, it will be okay."

"Sure," she replied as she headed out the door. "Oh…..here. I stopped and picked this up on my way over. This is a picture of me right before we went out that night. Maybe it will help. The long blonde wig was Josie's idea. She that said it made me look older."

"Yeah, I think this will help," he replied while staring at the photo. "You definitely looked older than sixteen."

"I'll be in touch Michael," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Caitlin got into her car and began to drive. She thought that maybe a drive to the coast would help to clear her head. But, her mind drifted back to that night when she was sixteen. It was a blur of memories and sensations. Tears began to fall again and she couldn't stop the overwhelming emotions she felt.

"Please forgive me," she said softly to herself before her world suddenly went black.

As Hawke and Dom were preparing to leave the hangar for the evening, the phone rang.

"You gonna get that?" Dom asked Hawke. "I'm ready to get out of here."

Hawke sighed. "Sure, I'll get it. When did you get so lazy?"

"I'm not lazy, I just don't want to talk to anyone else today," Dom replied sarcastically as he watched Hawke pick up the phone and turn ghost white.

"What's wrong?" he asked after Hawke told the caller they'd be right there and put the phone back down.

"Caitlin's been in a bad car accident," he replied. "Apparently some teenagers ran a red light and she was blindsided. We need to get to the hospital."

"No," Dom replied, shocked. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two days later Hawke found himself along with Dom, sitting and staring at Caitlin's motionless form.

"Two days and no change," Hawke complained. "Why hasn't she regained consciousness?"

Dom plopped down on the small sofa that sat by the window of her hospital room. "Come on String," he replied. "Her body took a pretty bad jolt. The doctors believe she'll pull through but she needs time to heal. At least there was no sign of bleeding on her brain. Just give it time."

Hawke was about to respond when the doctor opened the door to the room followed by Michael and Marella.

"Michael, where have you been?" Hawke asked. "I've been trying to get in touch with you for two days now."

"I'm sorry," he replied as they approached Caitlin's bedside. "Something pressing came up."

"I examined Ms. O'Shannessy about an hour ago while you went out for lunch," the doctor stated to the group. "Her vitals are getting stronger and she's holding her own."

"When is she going to wake up?" Dom asked.

"Maybe anytime now," the doctor replied.

Hawke balked. "What do you mean maybe anytime now?"

"Just that," the doctor replied softly. "Look Mr. Hawke, I understand how you feel but the body is a very complex thing. There is only so much we can do. The rest is up to your friend."

Michael thanked the doctor as he was leaving.

"I'll be back in a bit to check on her again," he told them before shutting the door behind him.

Hawke sat down beside Dom and rested his head on his hands. "What was so pressing that you had to take care of Michael?" he asked.

Michael looked at Dom and Marella. "Well, I guess you were going to find out from Caitlin anyway so I'll fill you in," he replied.

"Fill me in on what?" he asked. "Does this have something to do with Caitlin rushing out of the hangar the other day before the accident?"

Michael sighed. "Yeah, it does," he replied. "She got an important letter from several lawyers."

"Lawyers?" asked Dom. "Is Caitlin in some kind of trouble?"

Michael wasn't sure how to proceed. He stared at Caitlin before reaching over and picking up her hand and squeezing it slightly. "It was from adoption lawyers," he replied.

"Adoption lawyers?" Hawke replied, confused. "What do adoption lawyers want with Caitlin? Is she trying to adopt a child?"

"No, Caitlin had a baby when she was sixteen," he replied bluntly. "She gave the baby up for adoption with the stipulation that if anything happened to the adoptive parents she'd be contacted with the option of taking the child back or she could help decide where the child goes next."

Hawke stood up and stared at Michael. "I can't believe she never told us about that," he replied. "That must have been hard on her. How did you know about it?"

Michael shrugged. "I did a background check when she joined the team," he replied matter of fact like. "I kept it to myself. It wasn't my secret to tell. But she figured I knew so she came to me the other day for some advice."

"So the adoptive parents died?" Dom interjected.

"Yeah, they did and now her twelve year old son wants back in her life," Michael told them. "His adoptive grandparents wanted him too and offered to take full custody. The problem is, he wanted to go to Caitlin and he's run away. That's where I've been. We've been using all of our resources to find him. We think he's heading to California though."

"Then we'll help in the search," Hawke insisted. "I can't sit here and wait anymore. I need to be doing something and I'm sure as hell not going to let anything happen to her son."

"What about the boy's father?" Dom asked as he stood up ready to follow Hawke out. "Where is he?"

Michael sighed. "That's another story," he replied. "She never named a father. It's a bit complicated. But, that's a story she'll have to tell you, not me."

"How can we help Michael?" Hawke asked. "Where have you looked?"

Michael reached in his pocket and pulled out a photo. He handed it to Hawke. "This is what he looks like," he replied. "I have people at all the bus and train stations as well as the airport but they say he's pretty resourceful. He may not get recognized. We're hoping he didn't hitchhike his way out here. It's pretty dangerous for a twelve year old to be out there on his own."

Hawke stared at the picture. "Good looking kid," he replied. "We'll follow up at the airport. I have a feeling he's got an attraction to airplanes."

"How do you know that?" asked Dom.

Hawke handed him the picture. "Look, he's wearing someone's old flight jacket."

Dom couldn't help but to smile. "Fruit doesn't fall far from the tree huh?"

Hawke couldn't help but shoot him back a sad smile.

"Does he know about Caitlin's accident?" Hawke asked Michael.

"No," replied Michael. "It happened after he ran away."

"Then he might just go to the hangar," replied Hawke. "I think that should probably be our first stop."

"Let's go," replied Dom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hawke, before you go," Michael stopped them. "Have you ever met Caitlin's cousin Josie? I'd like to contact her."

Hawke looked at Dom. "Uh,no," he replied. "I think that's the cousin that Caitlin said died of cancer about six years ago. She was about Caitlin's age."

"What about her aunt?" Michael asked.

"What's this about Michael?" Hawke asked, growing frustrated. "You think the kid might try and contact her?"

"Not sure," Michael replied. "Can you tell me anything about her?"

Hawke shrugged. "Her aunt Meg lives a couple hours from here," he replied. "She and Caitlin aren't that close but Caitlin has gone to visit a couple of times. I might be able to find the address in Caitlin's book at the hangar."

"Then we'll go with you to the hangar," Michael told him. "I'm going to trace down every lead I can."

"Okay," Hawke replied. "I guess it can't hurt."

A few hours later, Michael and Marella pulled up to Caitlin's aunt's home and knocked at the door.

An older thin woman with long straight gray hair came to the door.

"I'm not interested in anything you're selling," she told them as she began to close the door on them.

"We're here to talk to you about Caitlin," Michael nearly yelled.

The woman stopped and opened the door back up. "She isn't dead is she?" she asked. "My sister had wanted me to go and check on her at the hospital but I hadn't had a chance to get out there. She's not well and can't travel herself."

"We know," Michael replied. "And no, she's doing as well as can be expected. I just need to ask you a few questions about her and your daughter Josie."

The woman frowned. "I also heard about the kid," she replied. "I thought that whole incident was behind us all. My sister didn't speak to me for years after that happened. She blamed Josie. Hell, I did too."

Michael pulled out the photo of her that Caitlin had given him. "Do you know if there are any more pictures like this from that night?" Michael asked.

Meg stared at the picture. "I'm not really sure," she replied. "I do have an old box of photos that Meg used to keep in her closet. I don't have any need for them. You're welcome to take them and look."

Aunt Meg let them inside while she went to one of the back rooms to find the box. A few minutes later she returned with an old shoe box and handed it to Michael. "I'm not exactly sure what you're looking for here but I hope this helps."

"Me too," Michael replied. "Thank you. I'll be sure to get this back to you later."

"No hurry," Meg replied. "Like I said, I have no use for them. Those were what Josie use to consider as her party days pictures. She was a bit of a wild child until she got sick."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Marella replied.

"Thank you," Meg replied. "Six years now and it still feels like yesterday. You never get over losing a child no matter how old they are. I hope Caitlin pulls through. I don't want my sister going through the same thing."

Michael was quiet as the two piled back into the white limo and headed back to the hospital. He held on to the box for a few minutes before opening it.

"So, you think you might find an idea of who the father is in that box?" asked Marella.

"I'm hoping so," replied Michael.

"Why are you so hesitant then?" she asked. "It's not like you."

"I guess I don't like the feeling of prying into the past of those who have grown to be important to me," he admitted.

Marella smiled. "Going soft on us now Michael?" she teased.

Michael smiled back at her. "Maybe in this case, I am," he admitted before reaching in and pulling out a stack of pictures from the box. "At least I know I'm doing this at Caitlin's request. I hope I can find the answer she's looking for."

"Can I help?" Marella asked.

"Sure," he replied. "We're looking for more of Caitlin with the blonde wig but hopefully there will be others in the picture with her."

A few minutes later Marella stopped and stared at one of the pictures. "Michael I think I've found what you're looking for," she told him as she handed him the picture. "Is he the father?"

Michael took the picture from her. In it Caitlin was sitting on a young man's lap as others in the background appeared to be dancing.

"Yeah," he replied softly. "It looks like he is. But keep the knowledge of this picture to yourself for right now. As far as anyone is concerned, we spoke to her aunt about finding the boy."

"Okay," she replied. "I guess Caitlin should be the first to see it anyway."

"You're right," he admitted. "I just hope she regains consciousness soon and that we find the boy. I worry about how she's going to react about his running away."


	5. Chapter 5

***** ** _Thank you for the reviews. I'm not sure why they don't show up on the page from the link but I am getting them via emails._**

 **Chapter 5**

Hawke sat quietly at the desk in the hangar while Dom paced back and forth anxiously. "String, you really think the kid will show up here?" he asked. "I don't get the sudden change in decision. You don't think we should be out looking?"

Hawke shook his head. "Nope. He's already here," He said smugly.

"What? Where?" Dom asked confused. "How do you know he's here?"

"I saw him sneak into the back office when we got here." He replied.

"Then what the hell are we doing sitting here?" Dom asked exuberantly.

Hawke smiled. "Give it a minute," he said confidently.

A few minutes later the two watched as the door opened slowly and the boy walked out. He was fairly tall for twelve years old and had short brown hair and blue eyes. His face was covered in freckles and Hawke couldn't help but notice that he had Caitlin's lips.

"You lost?" Dom asked him sarcastically. "What are you doing back there?"

The boy stared at them. "I was looking for my mother," he replied while continuing to stare at the two men nervously. "I was told she works here and I saw a picture of her back there."

"And you are?" Dom asked.

The boy looked unsure about answering but knowing he had the right hangar he spoke up. "I'm Cameron," he replied. "My mother's name is Caitlin. I know she works here."

"She does," Hawke replied.

"Where is she?" he asked while coming closer to the men. "Is she here?"

"You know a lot of people are looking for you," Hawke replied. "We need to let them know you're okay."

"I just want to see my mother," he urged. "Please, where is she?"

"We'll take you to her, don't worry," Dom replied. "But we still need to let your grandparents know that you made it here safely."

"I don't want to talk to them," he yelled. "They didn't want me to come. They don't understand."

"They just love you," Hawke replied. "I'm sure you know that."

The boy shook his head. "Yes, I know," he replied. "I do love them too but I want my mother, my real mother.

"It's okay," Hawke assured him. "We're not sending you back. Come and sit down for a minute."

The boy hesitantly joined Hawke and sat down in a chair by the desk.

"My name is Stringfellow Hawke," he told him. "This is Dominick Santini. But you can call us Hawke and Dom. We're good friends of your mom's."

The boy looked at Hawke and suddenly smiled. "Wow, you must have some cool parents to give you a name like that," he replied.

Hawke laughed. "Yeah, I guess they were. What about you? I know Caitlin is your birth mother but what about your real dad?" Hawke probed.

"Oh, I don't know anything about him," Cameron replied with a sigh. "No one seems to. He's some mystery. But I'm hoping that my mother can tell me about him."

Dom stared at Hawke. "I'll go and call Michael," he replied. "I think you should explain what's going on to him."

Hawke sighed. "Okay," he replied.

Cameron began to fidget slightly in his seat. "What did he mean by explaining what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm afraid your mom is in the hospital," Hawke told him softly. "She was in a car accident."

"No!" Cameron yelled. "Not her too! Please tell me she isn't going to die too. I can't lose her now. Why does everyone I love want to leave me?"

Cameron began to sob softly. Hawke stood up and put his arm around his shoulders and gave him a light squeeze.

"I know how you feel," he replied. "But she's not dead and she's getting stronger."

"How could you possible know how I feel?" Cameron asked sarcastically.

"I lost my parents when I was young too," Hawke replied. "I've had more than my share of losses. But Caitlin isn't one of them. I'm not giving up on her."

"I want to see her," Cameron insisted. "Please take me to her."

Hawke squeezed his shoulders again. "We are, I promise," he replied. "But I'd like to know how you made it all the way out here from Texas first."

Cameron wiped the tears from his face before responding. "I'm friends with a lot of pilots," he admitted. "My adopted dad loved airplanes because his dad was a military pilot. We spent a lot of time around hangars. I lucked out and one of our old friends had a private flight booked out here so he agreed to take me along. He felt bad for me because he really liked my dad."

"Well, I'm glad you made it here safely," Hawke admitted. "But you should have at least left your grandparents a note letting them know your plans."

"They would have tried to stop me," Cameron complained.

"I understand," Hawke replied. "But what you did was still wrong."

Dom came out of the back room holding the keys to his Jeep. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Michael is on the way back to the hospital now. He said he'd meet us there."

"I'm not going back to Texas," Cameron replied loudly. "I'm not!"

"Calm down," Hawke told him. "No one said you were. This is just a friend of ours and he's just looking out for your mother."

"Oh," Cameron replied softly. "Then please, let's go. I really need to see her."

As the three headed to the Jeep, Dom looked at Hawke and smiled. "You know, he really reminds me a lot of you at that age," he told him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Michael was waiting for them when they got to the hospital. He had already spoken with the doctor about her condition.

"So this is Cameron," he said as they approached him. "I'm Michael, a friend of Caitlin's."

"She seems to have a lot of friends," Cameron commented. "Can I see her now?"

"Sure," Michael replied. "The doctor said she's been showing signs of waking up. Maybe if you talk to her for a while she might just open her eyes."

Cameron slowly opened the hospital door. He took a deep breath before entering the room. He slowly walked toward Caitlin's bed, unable to keep his eyes off of her. "She looks so pale compared to her picture," he said softly. "She must really be sick."

"She's going to be okay," Hawke assured him. "She hit her head and had some broken ribs but they're healing. Go ahead, you can sit by her."

Cameron sat down on the side of the bed and grabbed Caitlin's hand with both of his. He squeezed it lightly before leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you think she wanted me to come?" He asked.

"I know she did," Michael replied. "She loves you a lot."

"My mom….well, my adoptive mom always told me that Caitlin loved me so much that she gave me up so that I could have a good life. One that she couldn't give me because she was so young when she had me," he told them. "When I was little I really didn't understand. I just loved my parents. They were good to me. Now that I'm grown, I get it."

Hawke laughed. "Yeah well, I think you still have a bit of growing up to do but I get what you mean," he replied.

"Humph," Dom smirked. "I recall you thinking you were grown when you were twelve too."

Hawke looked at Michael. He couldn't help but notice that the man was deep in thought. "Uh, I'll be right back," Hawke told them. "Michael, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," Michael replied as he followed Hawke out into the hallway.

"What's going on Michael?" Hawke asked after they closed the door behind them. "What aren't you telling us?"

"What makes you think I'm not telling you something?" Michael asked.

"For one, you're too quiet," Hawke replied. "Plus I still don't get why you had to go out and see her aunt. What was that really all about?"

Michael let out a deep breath. "Okay, look," he replied. "Caitlin needed me to find out some information about the father of her baby. I thought the aunt could help."

"How could an aunt that lives and has always lived here in California help you find some kid who lived out in Texas and got her niece pregnant?" Hawke asked quizzically. "That makes no sense."

"Hawke, you don't know the whole story and it's not mine to tell," Michael insisted. "I need you to let it go for now. Caitlin will explain it all when she can."

"Before Hawke could reply, Dom opened the door and peeked out. "I think you two should get in here," he told them. "Caitlin's awake."

Hawke and Michael quickly went back into the hospital room. Cameron was still sitting on the side of Caitlin's bed and holding her hand. Hawke couldn't help but notice the smile on her face as she looked at her son.

"I'm so glad to finally see those eyes open," Hawke told her as he got closer.

Caitlin's smile faded as she stared up at him and then looked over at Michael. "I'm still a little groggy," she said softly. "Thanks for getting Cameron for me."

"Oh, well, they didn't exactly get me," Cameron told her. "I sort of ran away but its okay now."

"Why did you run away?" Caitlin asked him.

"I wanted to be with you now," he told her. "I want to stay with you. Please let me stay with you."

Caitlin smiled at him and squeezed his hand tighter. "Of course you can stay with me if that's what you want," she replied. "I just wanted it to be your decision."

Dom's stomach suddenly gave a loud growl, relieving the tense moment by making everyone in the room laugh.

"What?" he asked feigning a shocked look. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning."

"I am too," Cameron admitted "I haven't eaten anything since last night."

"Dom, why don't you and Hawke take the boy to get something to eat," Michael suggested. "I need to discuss some things with Caitlin."

"Yeah, but let's get something outside of the hospital," Dom insisted. "I hate hospital food."

"Okay," Hawke went along. "We'll be back in an hour or so. You take it easy Caitlin."

"I will," she replied giving him a slight smile.

After they left, Michael pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.

"So, what did you find out?" She asked nervously.

Michael reached inside his jacket and took out three photos. "Well, when you gave me this picture of you with the long blonde wig I wondered if there could possibly be more like them," he began. "So, I went to see your aunt."

"You did?" she asked. "I guess I never thought much about there being any more pictures. I always wanted to put that night behind me so I never bothered to look or ask. I take it you found some then?"

"I did," he replied with concern. "Are you sure you're up for this?

"Michael, I need to know," she replied. "I've been getting these flash backs for almost three years now and at first I tried to ignore it. I thought it was wishful thinking and that I was just fabricating the memories. I need to know for sure."

"Okay," he replied softly as he handed two photos that he and Marella had found. "We almost missed the second photo but the first one is clearer."

Caitlin took the photos and stared at them. In one she was sitting on his lap and in the other, the two were kissing. "Oh, my God," she replied as a tear escaped her eye. "Michael what am I going to do?"

"Tell him the truth," Michael advised. "It's all you can do. He deserves to know."

Caitlin began to sob. "What if he hates me," she replied. "I lied and said I was eighteen and I never went back to find him or even give him a chance to know his son."

"Caitlin you were so young," Michael told her. "It wasn't all your decision. Your parents had a role in it too. Yeah, he might be hurt but in time, he'll understand that."


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, those of you who follow my stories and know my writing should have seen this all coming...lol. :o)**_

 **Chapter 7**

Caitlin spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know her son. They talked for hours before she began to tire.

"Dom, can you take Cameron home with you tonight?" Caitlin asked. "I'd really like for Hawke to stay around for a bit. I need to talk to him."

"Sure," Dom replied. "I'd like that. But you need to get your rest too."

"I will," she promised. "Believe me. I want out of this hospital as soon as I can get out."

After they left, Hawke sat down on the side of Caitlin's bed and placed his hand on her leg. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied softly. "I need to talk to you about something and I'm not sure what you are going to think."

"Sounds serous," he replied.

"It is," she said as she reached over and took the pictures out of the drawer by the bed. "Hawke, I got pregnant when I was sixteen. I was visiting California at the time and my cousin Josie got the idea to make fake IDs for us so we could get into bars. I wanted to prove I could be just as wild she could be and that I wasn't some goody two shoes. Cameron's father thought I was eighteen at the time. I didn't know his name and well, we were all drinking and getting high. It was my first time and I'll admit I never thought about the consequences of what I was doing."

"At sixteen, not many people do," Hawke admitted.

"Hawke have you ever gotten that déjà vu feeling when you're around me?" she asked.

Hawke shot her a strange look and stood up from the bed. "Caitlin, what are you trying to tell me here?" he asked.

Caitlin handed him the photos that Michael had brought to her. "Michael got these from my aunt Meg," she replied. "I'm the one in the blonde wig."

Hawke took the photos from her and stared at them. He was speechless. He handed them back to her before turning and leaving the room without a response.

Caitlin sat quiet after he left. She felt so helpless and alone. It was the feeling she felt when she first found out that she was pregnant.

"It wasn't his fault," she thought to herself. "He never knew. I never really knew. This is such a mess."

Hawke had intended to leave the hospital but he never made it past the waiting room. He sat down and buried his face in his hands, his emotions all over the place. Part of him was thrilled that he was a father but another part felt guilty that he'd been so reckless and had gotten Caitlin pregnant at such a young age. Then there was the anger. He knew he shouldn't be angry with her but he couldn't understand how she couldn't have told him her suspicions sooner.

When he finally pulled himself together he decided he needed to go back and talk to her. But, when he got to her room, she was gone. He quickly ran to the nurse's station to ask where they'd taken her.

"She should be in her room," the nurse told him. "We haven't taken her anywhere."

The nurse followed Hawke back to the room. The woman opened the little closet in the corner. "Her clothes are gone," she told him. "It looks like she left without the doctor's authorization. She really wasn't in any condition to leave."

Hawke thought for a moment, his heart racing and his mind racing even faster. "I'll find her," he told the nurse. "I think I know where she might be."

It took what felt like an eternity to get there but Hawke finally made his way into the lair and opened the door to Airwolf's cockpit. He climbed in and put on his helmet. "Put your helmet on," he told Caitlin who was curled up in the back. "We're going for a ride."

Caitlin silently did as he requested. In a matter of moments they were airborne. She sat back and closed her eyes, wondering where he was taking her and how he had managed to find her but she couldn't bring herself to ask.

They flew silently for a long time. Soon she found them landing in a large field by an old deserted farm house. The moon was so bright that she could see the whole place clearly. Hawke got and helped her out with him.

"Come on," he said softly as he took her by the hand and headed towards a large tree that stood on the side of the property. Once they reached it, he looked up and told her to climb the little winding stairway steps that went around and up the tree. She did as asked and soon they were both sitting in the old, but sturdy tree house.

"Why are we here?" she asked. "Where is here?"

"I use to live here when I was Cameron's age," Hawke told her. "I'd always come up here when I needed time alone to think."

"So why did you bring me here?" She asked, confused.

Hawke took a deep breath and sighed. "Look Caitlin, I'm sorry I ran out like that," he told her. "I guess I was just so shocked. But, we were both reckless. You were trying to prove something to yourself and your cousin and I was trying to find a way to forget losing my brother. I wish I could say I remembered that night but to be honest, it's kind of a blur."

"It is to me too," she replied. "I wasn't even totally sure it was you until Michael brought back those pictures."

Hawke thought for a moment. "I have, you know," he replied.

"Have what?" she asked confused.

"I've had déjà vu about you," he replied. "When you came to get me at Horne's compound there was this moment that I looked at you and I don't know; I got this feeling that I couldn't explain. You looked so vulnerable. I guess you were pretty vulnerable with me that night at the hotel."

They both sat quiet for several minutes while staring out and up at the moon.

"What are we going to do now Hawke?" she finally asked. "Where do we go from here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"We tell our son that I'm his father," he replied softly. "We'll tell him that it's a long story as to how it came to be but that we'll share that when he's old enough. I don't think it's something he really needs to know."

"I agree," she replied sadly.

Hawke moved closer to Caitlin and put his arms around her, pulling her gently to him. "Caitlin, you did the right thing giving Cameron up for adoption. Even if I had known, I was in no position to be a father any more than you were to be a mother."

"I know," she replied. "It still hurts a lot but I know it was for the best. I guess now I understand why I've always been so drawn to you and why you always seemed so familiar."

"You mean you didn't follow me all the way to California because of Airwolf?" he teased.

"Well, I didn't say that," she said with a smile.

"I know what you meant," he admitted. "I've always felt it too. I trust very few people in my life but there's always been something about you that I was comfortable with."

"I'm glad it was you," she said softly. "The biggest mistake I've ever made in my life and now I think it might turn out to be the best mistake I've ever made."

"I guess we'll have to chalk it up to destiny," he replied softly.

"I need to go and speak with a lawyer I guess," she replied. "I'm sure they'll want you to submit a blood test to prove you're the father before we set up joint custody. It'll take a little planning but I think we can work it all out."

Hawke turned and stared at her a moment.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You don't want joint custody? I'm sorry did I jump the gun here?"

"That's not it," he replied. "I want more than just my son. I want his mother too."

Caitlin laughed lightly. "Come on Hawke," she replied. "Just because you found out that we have a child together doesn't mean you're obligated to me now. It doesn't have to work that way."

Hawke pulled her close to him again and hugged her tightly. "Caitlin, maybe that night didn't mean anything to me then," he admitted honestly. "It doesn't mean that it doesn't mean anything to me now. I'm thrilled that your first experience was with me even if it was a blurry memory. I'd like to have more experiences."

"Hawke, I love you for saying that," she replied sadly. "But, I don't think I can handle it. I'm so overwhelmed with everything that's happened so far that I don't think I'm quite ready to pursue anything like that right now."

"Okay," he replied softly. "I understand."

Caitlin turned and looked him in the eyes. "Do you really?" she asked. "I don't want to hurt you Hawke but if and when we decide to take things further between us I want to be sure it's for the right reasons and it's what we both really want. If it's meant to be, then it'll happen. If not, we'll always have Cameron. I'm not going to regret that anymore. I can't."

"You're right," he replied. "But, I'm not letting this go fully. I'll back off of it for now though."

"Thanks," she replied while wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tightly. "I'm feeling a bit tired. I guess we might need to get me back to the hospital."

Hawke scooted towards the tree house steps and pulled her gently with him. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea," he replied. "Your health is priority."

Hawke helped her down the little stairway and held onto her as they made their way back to Airwolf. He couldn't help but notice that she was a little wobbly on her feet so he leaned over and picked her up into his arms. Caitlin didn't object and rested her head on his chest as he carried her the rest of the way before helping her back into the helicopter.

The next morning Caitlin awoke to find Hawke sleeping in the chair beside her hospital bed. Before she could wake him, Cameron and Dom came in and jolted him awake.

"Hey mom, you look so much better today," Cameron told her as he handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Here, I wanted to get you something."

Caitlin smiled. "They're beautiful," she replied looking at Dom. "Thank you."

Dom smiled as he noticed the color had returned to Caitlin's cheeks. "You sure look better," he told her.

"I feel a lot better too," she replied looking at Hawke who seemed to be lost in thought.

"You okay String?" Dom asked. "You look a bit haggard."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied staring at Cameron. "Uh, Dom how about you go with me to get a cup of coffee and give Caitlin and Cameron a little time together?"

"Sure," Dom replied sensing that Caitlin also wanted the time alone with her son. "I can always use some coffee."

After they left, Cameron sat down on the edge of Caitlin's bed. "You think you might get out of the hospital today?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied. "I am feeling a lot better."

"That's good," he said. "So, I get the feeling you wanted to talk to me about something. You haven't changed your mind about my staying have you?"

Caitlin smiled. "Wow, you are one pretty smart kid," she told him. "Yeah, I do want to talk to you but no, I haven't changed my mind. I want you to stay."

"Then what is it?" he asked softly.

Caitlin stared at him a moment. She couldn't help but notice how much he reminded her of Hawke. "I never noticed before," she thought. "But then again, why would I? I never dreamed it would all turn out like this."

"Cameron, what do you think of Hawke?" she began.

Cameron smiled. "I think he's pretty cool," he replied. "Why, is he your boyfriend or are you two married or something?"

Caitlin laughed. "Well, I guess you could say it's complicated," she replied. "But, for now we're just friends. Maybe someday that'll change. But there is something you should know about him."

"He's my dad," Cameron replied matter of fact like.

Caitlin gave him a confused look. "How do you know that?" she asked. "Did someone tell you that?"

"No, they didn't have to," Cameron replied. "When we went to Dom's last night I noticed some of the pictures on his wall. One of kids in the picture looked just like me so I asked Dom who it was. I figured there had to be a reason we favor so much. Dom even said he saw a resemblance but he didn't know anything about Hawke being my dad."

"How do you feel about all of this?" she asked trying to figure out how to explain why Dom wasn't aware of Cameron's paternity.

"I think it's great!" He replied. "I already like him a lot and he's a pilot."

"Yeah, well so am I?" she replied with a smile.

"You think sometime you could teach me to fly?" he asked anxiously.

"Sure," she replied. "I think I could do that."


	9. Chapter 9

_**This will probably be the last chapter for tonight. I'll try and finish it up tomorrow. Thanks again for the reviews. :o)**_

 **Chapter 9**

Dom couldn't help but notice how quiet Hawke was after they got their coffee. "String, is there something you need to tell me?" he finally asked. "Like why Cameron looks so much like you as a kid?"

Hawke chuckled lightly. "Can't put anything past you, can I" he asked.

"Kid, I know this might be a crazy question but is he your kid?" Dom asked.

Hawke sighed. "When Caitlin was sixteen she came to California with her parents and ended up bar hopping with a fake ID that her cousin made her," he replied. "Let's just say after a lot of drinking and smoking, she and I hooked up. I had just lost St. John and I was reckless. I didn't even really remember much about that night until she showed me some photos that Michael got from her aunt. She didn't know my name and sadly I didn't know hers."

"Well, I guess that was one screw up that just may have turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to you," Dom admitted. "What are you going to do?"

Hawke shrugged. "For now we'll explore joint custody I guess," he replied.

"What?" Dom replied nearly yelling. "Come on String. One thing I know for sure is that you love Caitlin and she definitely loves you. What the hell are you waiting for?"

Hawke sighed. "I guess she wants to make sure I want to be with her for the right reason," he replied. "It's not like I've really shown any interest in her before now."

"True," Dom replied. "But she knows as well as I do how you are about relationships."

"I'm going to try and play this out her way," Hawke told him. "But, don't worry. I'm not giving up on her."

"So, is she telling Cameron about you?" Dom asked after sipping more of his coffee.

"Yeah, she is," Hawke said softly. "It's just a little tricky as to why you and I didn't know about it. We're hoping to skirt the issue but he's a pretty bright kid. He's going to want some explanation."

"That he is," Dom chuckled. "I really enjoyed spending time with him though. He's wise beyond his age I think."

After they finished their coffee, the two men made their way back to Caitlin's room. Before they reached it, Cameron ran out and joined them.

"Hawke, Dom, guess what!" he nearly yelled. "My mom is being released from the hospital in an hour. Isn't that great?"

Hawke smiled. "Yeah, it is," he replied as they headed back into her room.

"I see he told you," Caitlin said. "I don't know who's more excited, him or me."

Hawke sat down on the edge of her bed. "Well, how about you both come up to the cabin for a few days until you're totally up to speed?"

Caitlin smiled at him. "Sure, I'd love that," she admitted. "I think Cameron will really like the cabin."

"What cabin?" he asked.

"I'll tell you all about it if you ride with me to take care of some things at the hangar," Dom told him. "We'll let Hawke wait around for them to release your mom."

"Okay," Cameron replied in an excited tone. "I have so many things I want to ask you."

Dom smiled. "I'll do my best to answer," he replied hesitantly while giving Hawke and Caitlin a "help me" look.

Caitlin laughed. "Have fun Dom," she replied.

"Oh, and by the way," Cameron said to Hawke. "I think it's cool that you're really my dad."

Hawke smiled. "I think it's pretty cool too," he admitted.

As they left, Hawke reached over and grabbed Caitlin's hand. "So I take it that the conversation went really well," he stated with a smile.

"Yeah, but we didn't discuss all the logistics though," she admitted. "He guessed you were his dad because of a picture he saw of you at Dom's."

"Speaking of logistics," Hawke said softly as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm not ready to take no for an answer."

"No to what?" she asked biting her lip slightly.

"To us being together," he said in a near whisper. "To being a family."

Caitlin searched his eyes. She always thought she could read Hawke best by his eyes. What she saw there took her by surprise. "I'm scared," she admitted. "I don't want us to screw up what we already have."

Hawke pushed her backwards and onto her pillow before he began to gently but passionately kiss her again.

Caitlin wrapped her hands around his neck and gave into the kiss. The two didn't stop until they were interrupted by the doctor.

"Uh, I think this might be a little too much excitement for now," the doctor quipped. "Give it a few days first."

Hawke laughed as Caitlin's face turned bright red. "Sorry doctor," he replied. "Can I take her home now?"

"Yes, I just signed the release," he told them. "You're free to leave as soon as you're dressed and ready to go."

"Thanks," Caitlin said softly. "Hawke would you handing me my clothes from the closet?"

Hawke got up and retrieved her clothes. "Need any help?" he teased.

"No, I think I can manage on my own," she replied with a smile. "How about waiting out in the hall for me?"

"Okay," he gave in. "But I'd like to pick up where we left off soon."

"Not while Cameron is around," she chided.

Hawke smiled. "Don't worry, I'll con Dom into giving us some alone time," he teased. "He seems to really have clicked with Cameron."

Caitlin smiled. "Yeah, I think he has," she admitted.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the delay...work has been hectic._

 **Chapter 10**

 **Six Months Later**

Caitlin watched as Cameron and Dom climbed into the Santini jeep. She smiled as she thought about the last six months of her life. So much had changed. Cameron had settled in after they all met and had gotten to know his adoptive grandparents. Both she and Hawke felt that they should always be an important part of his life. He started school near the hangar so that she or Hawke could pick him up and take him. Now, summer vacation was starting and Dom was taking him on a two week fishing trip.

Caitlin sighed softly as she watched the jeep slowly disappear down the road.

"What's wrong?" Hawke asked as he noticed her smile fade.

Caitlin turned and stared at him. "Oh, I was just thinking about how much everything has changed," she replied. "Isn't it funny how life can turn on a dime? So much has happened in the last six months. It's taken me this long to process it all."

Hawke smiled. "Yeah, but it's been great," he replied while slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Caitlin shook her head. "Yeah," she agreed. "You know, I don't think I have ever seen you as happy as you've been the last six months. You smile more."

Hawke chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I do," he replied. "I really like being a dad. Cameron is amazing. Guess I got lucky to have had a kid with such a great mom."

"I'm still learning," she replied softly. "Thank goodness he's a patient kid."

"He gets that from his dad," Hawke joked. "I was kind of hoping you'd join me up at the cabin this week though."

Caitlin pulled away from Hawke and grabbed the broom that was sitting in the corner of the hangar. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll go."

Hawke smiled. "Good," he replied. "I think we have a lot to discuss."

Hawke helped Caitlin clean up the hangar and then drove her home to get a few things for the weekend. She had moved into a larger apartment so that Cameron could have his own room. Hawke took Cameron to the cabin on the weekends or whenever school was out. Their joint custody had been working out well but Hawke wasn't ready to give up on having more with Caitlin.

Hawke couldn't help but notice that Caitlin was quiet the whole trip up to the cabin. She replied when he spoke to her but she seemed more distant than usual. Once they settled in, he cooked them dinner and they both sat out on the front porch to eat and enjoy the fresh air.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"Huh?" she replied, her mind elsewhere.

"Is something wrong?" he asked again. "You don't seem like yourself.

"You mean I'm not being a blabbermouth?" she teased. "Sorry Hawke, I guess I'm feeling a little lost right now."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

Caitlin sighed. "Hawke, I've spent all these years trying to make up for the mistake of getting pregnant," she replied. "I worked extra hard at everything I ever did. It made me a leader in college and it's what defined me. But now, it doesn't seem like a mistake at all. Does that make sense?"

Hawke put his plate down and stood up. "Come on," he said as he extended his hand to her. "Let's go for a walk."

Caitlin took his hand and together they walked down to the lake. Hawke was quiet until they reached the edge of the water.

"I use to sit down here all the time and stare at the water," he told her. "I tried hard to make sense of the things that happened in my life. Losing my family consumed me. I felt lost."

"You've been through a lot," she replied. "It's understandable."

"You know Dom always complained that I never smiled much anymore," he continued. "But that seemed to change when you came to California. When you were on that plane and we couldn't find you, I couldn't give up. Dom told me not to get my hopes up and yet, I just knew you were still alive. I guess that's when I realized just how important you had become to me."

Caitlin smiled. "I love that you consider me family," she admitted. "I know it's been hard for you to open up and let others in."

Hawke pulled Caitlin to him and hugged her tightly. "Caitlin, I think what seemed like a mistake that we made is really destiny," he replied. "I always thought I had this black cloud over me and I was destined to be miserable all of my life. But then you came along and something changed. It wasn't until Cameron that I realized that we were meant to be together. You can't deny you don't feel it too."

Caitlin pulled back slightly and stared at him in the eyes. She loved his eyes and how he looked at her sometimes. She could see that same fondness in them now. But was it love? She wasn't sure.

"Hawke, I've always felt drawn to you," she replied. "I have since the day we met. Airwolf wasn't the only reason I came to California you know."

Hawke smiled. "Yeah, I figured that out," he admitted. "So why are you so hesitant now?"

"Because you've always treated me like some kind of sister," she replied. "I guess I don't want you to feel obligated now that Cameron is in our lives."

Hawke took her hand as they walked back up to the cabin. "I know," he replied. "I understand how you feel. It makes sense. But, just because I didn't show it, doesn't mean that I haven't had the same feelings. I guess I was just afraid."

"Stringfellow Hawke afraid?" she asked jokingly. "Really?"

"Come on now," he said. "I get scared sometimes. You know when we were on that island and faced that virus I was just as afraid of what was going to happen to us as you were. I'm not all that invincible. I'm human."

"I know," she admitted as they picked up their plates and took them inside the cabin before settling down on the sofa. "But what if we start something we can't finish? How is that going to affect Cameron? It's not just us anymore. We have him to think about."

Hawke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as she sat with her back facing him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Caitlin, I really do believe that destiny brought us to this point," he told her. "But we have to have faith to take that next leap no matter how scary it might seem. I want us to be a family. I was hoping that by giving you space the past six months that maybe you'd finally be ready."

Caitlin closed her eyes and sighed softly. "I do love you," she admitted.

"I love you too," he replied, hugging her tighter.

Caitlin sat up turned to face him. "How ironic is it that you were my first," she whispered. "Sometimes I still can't believe it was really you."

"I want to be your last," he replied as he pulled her into a kiss.

Caitlin wrapped her hands around his neck and lay back onto the sofa, pulling him down with her.

"Then shall we continue where we left off at the hospital?" she whispered, softly biting her bottom lip.

Hawke grinned. "I thought you'd never ask," he replied before kissing her again.

End :)


End file.
